The Fates Chosen
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU. Fem!Harry: She didn't have a home until she came to Camp Half-Blood, she never knew friendship until she met those inside the camp. Those like herself. It wasn't until she met him that everything began to make complete sense. And so the Sky and Sea collide. Percy/Fem!Harry.
1. She's Gonna Run

**AN: So, to those who have visited my website (linked on my profile) recently know I have a few projects waiting for my attention. **

**This is one of the few I have been contemplating for over a year now. It's finally being posted, and here is the first chapter. Again, like my other stories, I don't know how often I'll update seeing as my main focus is on The Sea's Daughter, Reborn of Fire and One More Day currently. But I will update again when I can, probably soon as I have the second chapter written it just needs typed out. **

**So enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fates Chosen**

**Chapter 1: She's Gonna Run.**

**London, England;**

**August 17th, 2001: **

Artemis was young when she first ran away from her neglectful and abusive relatives.

She hated them, and she usually wasn't one to hate anyone. Not without good reason. It wasn't like it was one sided though, she knew they hated her as well.

They were the epitome of a bland, and boring family. They made no secret of how they felt about her, and her aunt often ranted that her freak of a sister (adopted, thankfully she would rave) had died and left her freak daughter on their stoop.

More rants were on how her mother was so arrogant, to name her freak daughter after a supposed goddess.

Artemis was too young to really know what these rants were, other than a waste of breath, and really couldn't bring herself to care. As she grew up around her relatives she learned when to pick her battles and when to tune them out.

Blissfully ignoring them and their words, doing the chores they assigned and avoiding any physical punishment they sometimes thought she deserved.

She couldn't help it if strange things happened around her. She didn't mean to short out the electricity with the sparks she generated when upset. She didn't even know how she'd possibly accomplished it. She hadn't meant to draw peoples attention with her intelligence, or pretty long hair, and nearly ivory skin.

When she was allowed out of the house she often got compliments on how she was such a cute little girl, her eyes being so exotic and hair so long and wavy. She thought these people were weird and needed a hobby if they had nothing better to do.

She personally thought her hair was common, many people had dark wavy hair, and that her eyes were a bright blue, but nothing too uncommon. Her aunt had blue eyes too, even if they were far different in shade than her own.

There were also the teachers who thought she showed promise, if only she worked a little more with her reading – she was dyslexic, and had ADHD, another thing for her relatives to rant about.

She was five, nearly six, when she ran away the first time, only to be returned the next day. Maybe it was for the best, seeing as when she ran again, two years later, she was attacked by a vicious dog, or what she thought to be a dog at the time.

When she was nine everything changed. She had once again ran away, but this time she covered her tracks better. Thought everything out further, she didn't want to return to the Dursley's, not again, and she'd be damned before she did.

No, this time she'd get away. She hadn't expected to end up chased by vicious dogs, and a man-monster with a creepy french accent.

She was in London at the time, three days after she'd left the Dursley's. She ended up following an oblivious family of blondes into a pub, The Leaky Cauldron.

She'd made it into a strange alley, which she thought at first was some medieval fair come to London, on instinct, as if guided by a little voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear Artemis, _

_Obviously, if you are reading this letter, left in the trusted hands of the goblins, then my fears were well founded, and James and I are dead. I had little doubt something like this could happen, after all, I never trusted that rat, even before I married James. _

_This is all beside the point. I don't know how old you'll be when you receive this letter, but I assume you're at least eleven by now, and probably headed off to Hogwarts. If not, and by some cruel twist of fate you don't know, then I will explain; you're a witch. A true, honest to the gods, witch...blessed by mother magic herself, just as I was. _

_You are much more than that though. You are a Half-Blood, a demigod. Born of a mortal (or in rare cases a legacy, or another demigod) and a god. You're probably wondering how that could be possible, if you're anything like myself, as I wondered the same thing when I was told. _

_I myself am a demigod as well, though I'm a special case. I was not born of a god and mortal, I was born of two demigods. They gave me up when I was born, not only because they felt they were too young at the time, but for my own good. Demigods don't commonly have long lives, or children because of this. _

_My grandparents were quite unique; my grandmother through my mother's side is Persephone, and because my grandfather was a demigod, my great-grandmother is Athena. My grandmother on my father's side is Aphrodite...so you have quite the heritage, no matter how distant it is. _

_This all means you and I are the legacies of three powerful goddesses. You are in even more danger than I ever was, because you are the daughter of a powerful Greek god. I will not reveal who, I'll leave that for him to reveal once he claims you. _

_I will say that I met him before I married James, and at the time we weren't even together anymore. We were on a break, some complications had come between us, you see. _

_James and I didn't marry for love, to be honest, we married as a way to protect me throughout the war against Voldemort, and when I found out I was pregnant it was also a way to protect you. I am a Muggle-born, which technically means you are as well – a second generation Muggle-born in any case. _

_People assume James and I married right out of School, as we did date for about a year and half before we graduated. We actually didn't marry until nearly two years later, in January of 1992. As I said, though I did love James, it wasn't the love that led to being married happily for eighty years before dying of old age surrounded by grandchildren. _

_We broke up after graduation for many reasons, one of which was his inability to have children, something we both wanted. When he found out about this, I could tell it tore your step-father's heart in half. Many times when we were together we'd discuss a future together, before we began having problems in our relationship. _

_After graduation, I returned home to my adopted parents and sister, who had recently married a rather repulsive man. It wasn't long after this I took a vacation to America, searching for my biological parents. What I found was a world of supposed mythology. _

_I was introduced to the camp in New York, briefly, being eighteen I didn't wish to stay, and my scent, while potent being the legacy of three goddesses, wasn't the most powerful of scents. It also helped I lived in Britain, there weren't as many monsters in England because of Olympus being centered with Western Civilization in America nowadays. _

_It was during my time in America, away from camp which I only stayed at for about two weeks, that I met your father. I think somewhat my being a legacy of three caught his attention, along with my beauty (though I've never seen it the way others seem too), something from my grandmother, Aphrodite. _

_I was stubborn, I denied his advances for months, unknowingly falling for him over this time, until finally I agreed to seeing him. Over the next year and half I fell in love, and became pregnant with you. _

_I returned to England not long before I found out, and reconnected with James. He told me everything I'd missed since my absence, how Voldemort had been gaining more and more support. I also learned that during my absence my parents had been killed in a random Death Eater's raid. _

_I was hurt I hadn't been contacted, but my sister, well, Petunia, who once upon a time I had been close to, never forgave me, and I doubt she ever will. _

_James and I married soon after, before my twentieth birthday. I do not want you too think James and I were unhappy, in the end we did reclaim some of our feelings for each other, and that was thanks to you in some ways. We couldn't have children together, and that was one of the biggest objects between us during our previous relationship. _

_Don't think I didn't love your father too, I did, but mortals and gods can't be together...it was expected I move on. I haven't completely, I doubt I ever will. Know that James loved you as much as your birth father does. _

_He adopted you upon birth, which is why you have his surname and are the Potter heir, even if only by magic and adoption. He wanted to do a blood adoption, but for one to be completed the child must be at least a year and a few months. _

_Your birth father couldn't stay, as I am sure you are wondering why he abandoned us. The ancient laws forbid the gods from raising their mortal children. He does care for you, for us, I think leaving was one of the hardest things he's done, but he had no choice. _

_The bracelet, it is a gift, from myself, your father and grandmothers. In time you will learn how to use it to it's full potential. Artemis, the point of this letter was to explain to you certain situations that I can not in person, though I wish I could. _

_You need to be careful, especially now that you know of your heritage. I have no doubt your scent is strong, being his daughter and a Legacy of three. Go to America, to New York. There you'll find somewhere to be strong, a home. A place for demigods like you, Camp Half-Blood. _

_Good luck, Artie, _

_Your mother (Lily Clio Evans). _

Artemis lowered the letter to her lap, wiping a few tears away quickly. She hadn't cried in years, she didn't want to start now. She sat in front of a goblin, the one responsible for the Potter and Evans accounts.

Almost as soon as she'd arrived in the bank, Gringotts, he'd requested to see her.

She hadn't expected to be given a letter from her mother, proving that her mother and step-father were not drunks who died in a car crash, but that her father was a Greek god of all things. That she was a witch, and apparently smelt of monster catnip.

It explained the vicious. The monsters which chased her towards The Leaky Cauldron. She couldn't tell if it had been good or bad luck at the time.

"Are you alright, Ms. Potter?" Silvertongue questioned, and Artemis nodded after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just shocked," she said. "America, Camp Half-Blood...do you know how I get there?"

Silvertongue nodded.

"Yes, your mother left this for you. It's a Portkey keyed to take you to Long Island, just outside the camp borders. It may not be exact, but she said you'd know where to go by the Strawberry fields."

Silvertongue handed over a golden charm bracelet with a lightning bolt charm, a pomegranate, an Greek coin with the symbol of Athena on it, and an dove charm.

She realized it must be the bracelet her mother talked of in her letter.

"It will activate when you put it on. I recommend returning to Muggle London to do so."

She nodded.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Not as of now. You are still too young to enter the Potter vaults, or the Evans Vault. You must be eleven before access is granted to your trust vault and seventeen before you have full rights to enter and remove any object or amount of money, as is the age of maturity among wizards."

Artemis stood, bowing slightly to him.

"Thank you, Silvertongue, you've been a great help."

Without much more than a nod in respect she turned and left. She didn't stop walking until she was back in Muggle London. She found a park rather quickly, and sat on one of the vacant swings.

The fact it was a vacant park wasn't surprising, it was around three in the morning. She knew there was a five hour difference between England and America, so it was probably around ten at night in New York.

She fiddled with the bracelet in her hands as she thought about everything she'd learned. Just thinking of what to do. She had to do something, though, and she wondered if she should go to this camp. Her mother said it was safe, and she didn't particularly want to become monster chow.

Her mind was made up for her when she heard the growl of what she now knew was a monster and not just a random rabid dog. From what she knew of Greek Mythology, it was a hellhound, the only type of monster dog she knew of other than Cerberus.

Quickly she pulled the charm bracelet onto her right wrist, and just before she disappeared she heard and felt the hellhound attacking, ripping into her back. Artemis screamed, and in the next second she was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When she found herself on the ground, she was somewhere completely different, a long dark stretch of road. Worse of all the hellhound had tagged along for the ride, thankfully it landed about a foot away from her. Far more disorientated than her, she had to move though. Knowing her luck it would find a friend.

Sluggishly at first, Artemis stood, noticing it was raining harshly only a moment after she realized her back was bleeding fiercely, the rain and blood making her t-shirt, jeans and hoodie stick to her (clothes which she'd stolen off a clothes line during her time on the streets) body.

She moved as quickly as she could, she could already see the 'pick your own strawberry' sign from here, and knew she wouldn't be safe until she got there. The hellhound was still behind her, and she ran as fast as she could.

Lightning flashed overhead, thunder cracked every now and then, and rain poured in quarter size droplets.

She was at the base of the hill now, and looking behind her she wished she hadn't. The hellhound now had a large club wielding cyclops friend. She cursed her luck, or lack there of. She wondered how he'd gotten there, without her noticing. If he had just been lumbering close by waiting for a demigod to appear, or if someone was really out to get her.

Why did this feel like something out of a movie, running for her life up a hill during a thunder storm. It wasn't easy either, the rain made the ground slippery, and in places muddy. The good thing was the monsters had nearly as much trouble as her, but they still had an easier time of the hill.

Needless to say, she slipped easily, struggled back to her feet, and trying to run at the same pace as before. Halfway up the hill she tripped again, and as she went to stand and continue up the hill, her leg was grabbed by the hellhound. It's mouth fitting around her calf, she screamed at the pain of teeth sinking into her leg.

Thunder and lightning boomed and a lone bolt struck from the sky to the monster as she twisted around on the ground, hands flashing towards the dog. She barely felt her hand spark as she did, then the lightning struck, reducing it to gold dust.

Artemis didn't have time to breath a sigh of relief, or wonder how she'd managed to bring lightning down on the monster – if she had or if it had been some freak coincidence. The Cyclops had finally gotten up the hill, catching up with the now dead hellhound and herself. She scooted back, or at least tried, her leg jarring in pain as did her back.

The cyclops swung his club down at her, and she acted mostly on instinct, rolling to the side and out of the way. As she rolled her hand snagged on the lightning bolt charm of her bracelet, and when she rolled back onto her side a spear grew from the bracelet charm.

She looked in shock at the long spear, but knew there wasn't time to marvel at it all. She went to push up from the ground, ignoring her leg as best she could, when she felt almost like a pulse from her hands to the ground itself. She watched in shock as the ground shook slightly, and roots grew from it, wrapping around the cyclops' feet and legs.

"Chiron, she needs help!"

Artemis heard someone yell over the thunder, and she barely got to her feet, her left leg mangled by the hellhound, her back slowly bleeding now. Looking at the spear, easily a foot or two taller than herself, she shot forward and buried the spearhead into the struggling cyclops' eye and brain; it crumbled to dust.

With wide eyes, Artemis backed her way up the remainder of the hill, practically limping because of the pain that shot through her left leg every time she moved. She forced herself to bare it though. She'd always had a high pain tolerance, thanks to the few time her relatives felt the need to get physical with her punishments.

Seconds after she'd defeated the cyclops she nearly jumped a foot in the air, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned as fast she could, and found herself looking at stormy gray eyes.

They belonged to a girl not much older, or younger, than her. They were about the same height, though the girl was around three inches taller it seemed.

"Thalia?" the girl questioned, nearly too low for her to hear.

The girl began to blur in and out of her vision, and she heard more approaching people. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist to keep her standing, arms which didn't belong to the gray eyed girl. She'd lost a lot of blood, or so Artemis assumed from how she was feeling now that the adrenaline had begun wearing off.

"Arte...Art..." she tried to correct the girl, who'd called her Thalia questioningly, not even caring or half aware of the boy holding her steady.

Unfortunately, it was useless and she fell limp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annabeth and Luke had been the first to reach the girl fighting her way up Half-Blood Hill. She was only about a third of the way from Thalia's Tree and the boundary line.

Annabeth had seen her kill the Cyclops chasing her, and she'd assumed something else had been to if her mangled leg and back were anything of a give away.

The spear she held had disappeared, probably back onto the charm bracelet on her right wrist. She was about her age, maybe a little younger with how petite and malnourished she looked.

A catching lightning bolt shape scar on the left side of her forehead, even if it was older looking, and long black hair (or what looked black currently, but it was wet so it might have been a really dark ebony brown).

Once close enough to the dark haired girl Annabeth's eyes had widened. The girl had bright eyes, familiar eyes; Electric Blue, and a light, barely noticeable spray of freckles along the bridge of her nose.

Annabeth thought she was looking at a ghost. She almost thought the girl was Thalia, back from the dead.

She soon realized that while Thalia and this girl shared similar features, it was not Thalia. The girls hair was too long, she was too young (about eight or nine, Like Annabeth herself).

One of the biggest differences was the facial shape was off, not as round, more heart shaped, and her eyes were not pure blue like Thalia's. This girl's eyes had flecks of stormy gray, like her own color, and they were a lighter, but still just as bright and electric, blue.

"Annabeth, we have to get her to the infirmary," Luke said, realizing and understanding why she was so shocked.

The girl he held up really did look like Thalia at first glance, he'd bet anything she was a daughter of Zeus as well.

"Luke is correct," Chiron said, having come to a stop before them, and Annabeth looked over surprised. She hadn't even noticed his arrival. "Luke, carry her with you, we must hurry."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athena smiled as she sat back in her throne.

"She made it," she said, a sigh of relief echoing.

"She's going to be powerful," Zeus said, smiling proudly.

"With her heritage it's impossible for her not to be," Athena reminded. "Lily was also powerful. Artemis already shows some abilities from Persephone. Makes me wonder what she picked up from Aphrodite and myself."

"Why, her beauty of course!" Aphrodite exclaimed, beaming happily. "She seems to have your intelligence as well, Athena. Oh, I can't wait to mess with her love life. She'll be a heart breaker for sure, like her mother and grandfather."

While Athena and Aphrodite discussed their mutual granddaughter, Zeus let himself feel relieved for his daughter's safety. Even as young as she was, she already looked so much like her mother, but with his coloring and and some of his features.

She had her mother's almost ivory skin tone, though hers tanned where as Lily burned in too much sunlight. She had also inherited the stormy gray coloring mixed with her eye color, much as Lily had – though her eyes had been a bright emerald green.

Being legacies of Athena both had inherited the gray flecks in their eyes from her, though Artemis' were more apparent, because he too had gray in his predominantly electric blue eyes. Zeus couldn't claim to be parent of the year, far from it, he'd already failed one daughter the year before.

He was busy, and commonly strict, he didn't commonly have a great deal of free time. That didn't mean he didn't care for his mortal children. Thalia and Artemis were his favorite demigod children in centuries, and there mothers had a special place in his heart as well – as much as he didn't look it or admit to it. Lily more so than Dana, but he had loved both in his own way.

He was relieved he wouldn't loose another daughter so soon after Thalia. He was also relieved Artemis was out of the Dursley's house (Lily's dreadful adopted sister's family). That was a family not likely to leave his domain alive, along with that fool, Dumbledore.

"Zeus, are you listening?" Aphrodite asked, breaking him from his flighty thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Athena gave her father a concerned glance before shaking it away, and asking, "We asked when we should claim her? I believe the sooner the better. She needs to take her training seriously, once her heritage is known completely she may have one of the most powerful scents of any demigod to date, aside from Perseus, Theseus, and Heracles."

Zeus nodded.

"Hecate also had wished to take Artemis as her Champion, as she is already a wand-user thanks to her blessing," Athena reminded. "She'll be a great hero one day."

It would be interesting to see just what she inherited from her godly relatives. She probably wouldn't inherit much, Persephone, Athena and Aphrodite were distant relations, with Artemis being a third generation legacy in Athena's case, and a second generation legacy in Persephone and Aphrodite's case.

She had already shown some affinity for Geokinesis from her relation to Persephone, which made sense. Persephone had the most active abilities for her to inherit compared to her other two grandmothers. As Aphrodite had stated before, it was obvious she had inherited her natural beauty and intelligence from herself and Athena.

While he hadn't known Lily's birth parents enough to say for sure, he did know Lily, and she'd been a powerful demigod and witch. If she'd had more time to train, and live in general, he had no doubt she'd have been a truly powerful demigoddess.

"When she wakes up, we will claim her," Zeus said, and the two Olympian goddesses flashed away after nodding in agreement a few seconds later.

Artemis Kore Potter would wake up four days later.


	2. Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Three

**AN: Okay, first I want to thank everyone for their reviews. **

**Now, onto something I wanted to answer, a review, but unfortunately they're a guest so I'll have to do it here. That's okay, it probably a concern for some as well.**

**The review basically felt her being related to so many Olympians and gods, and demigods was too much. I would usually agree, but most of her power comes from her father. If one goes to my website it lists what her abilities will be. **

**She won't be a master with them all over night, she'll need years of training, and a lot of the abilities are passive, and not as powerful as true children of Athena, Aphrodite or Persephone. She is distantly related to them, as is stated not only in the first chapter, but on my website where you'll find an actual family tree for Artemis. **

**Artemis is barely more powerful than Percy, who is without a doubt the most powerful demigod in the entire series, and during the story you'll learn that he has some tricks up his sleeve, as Artemis isn't the only legacy in existence right now. She is the only one that is completely Greek. She does have advantages over him, more experience, more diverse gifts in some ways, and of course her magic. **

**I will of course constantly be working with Artemis' character to keep her believable enough, and not overly powered, but in a world of gods and monsters, along with magic, that's pretty difficult at times. Also, I did not leave out the attacks. She was only attacked a small random number of times. As I've stated in the first chapter, England doesn't get the monster activity of the states, making her relativity safer there. **

**Added to the Dursley's repulsive scent, which probably hung on her for a day or two after her second run, she didn't have to worry as much as she would if she'd been in America when she'd run away. There is also the fact she didn't know she was a demigod then, so her scent was still partially repressed, even if it was slightly more powerful than an average child of the Big Three. **

**Also, she doesn't have a protector for the same reason. The gods rarely have kids out of America where the flame of the west currently is, so it is rare that a satyr is sent over sea. **

**After Grover failed with Thalia, Zeus wasn't willing to trust a satyr so soon, so they helped as much as they could, guiding her towards Gringotts in the end. Of course, Lily left her the bracelet, which was spelled as a portkey to drop her close to the camp. After that it was up to Artemis to get to camp. **

**For more information, please go to my site. **

**Also, remember that my polyvore has outfits for each chapter if anyone wants a better idea. **

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fates Chosen**

**Chapter 2: Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Three, Champion of One. **

**Camp Half-Blood;**

**August 21st, 2001,**

**Big House; Infirmary:**

In her dreams Artemis saw cows, which desperately needed a diaper since they were everywhere she turned. Trying their best to prove they could get her to step in their dung. Others tried to plow her down, and others looked ready to give her a long lecture.

Compared to some dreams this was normal. She woke to bright lights, and the presence of the two who had helped her on the hill before she passed out.

"You're awake, good," the older of the two said. "I'm Luke, leader of cabin eleven, and son of Hermes."

He said this as if he had something bitter in his mouth, and she realized he must have issues with his father. She didn't mention it, it wasn't her place to bring it up.

"Annabeth Chase."

Artemis took the time to look over the two. The older was a boy with a mischievous air about him, but also a bitter one. His hair was blond, and he had arctic blue eyes, light but bright. He looked about fifteen, and Artie could admit he was handsome.

The younger was about her age, nine. She had golden blonde princess curls that Artemis couldn't help but feel jealous of. Her skin was perfectly tanned, the kind of tan Artemis wished she could get. She was at least three inches taller than Artemis as well. Her eyes were an intimidating stormy gray, similar to the gray that corrupted her electric blue eyes, making them more stormy looking.

"You're the two who helped me on the hill," she said, startling them with her accent, but they still nodded.

"We didn't do much, just helped you here to be healed," Luke said.

Artemis smiled.

"Still, if you hadn't been there I might not have made it," she said. "I'm Artemis Potter."

Luke and Annabeth both blinked owlishly.

"Artemis? You were named after the goddess of the moon, and hunt?" Annabeth asked, a bit of awe in her voice.

Not many were brave enough to name their demigod children after a god, much less an Olympian god, in fear of offending said god. It had been done, and nothing bad had ever happened, which made sense, if one was logical about it.

The names were common knowledge, and seen in baby books everywhere, it wasn't unheard of for mortal children, and fictional characters to be named for supposed myths. Why should it matter if a mother named their demigod after a god or goddess? They named demigods after heroes of Ancient Greece all the time.

Still, there hadn't been a demigod named in honor of a god in decades as far as Annabeth, or anyone else currently at camp knew.

Artemis looked down some, flushed in embarrassment. Not at her name, she'd always loved her name, it was unique, but apparently it was something decided before her mother even knew of the gods existence.

She'd found one of her mother's journals in the basement once, and taken it to her cupboard, and read it as best she could. A lot of it was kind of hard to read, but she did understand it eventually.

One of the entries was from when her mother was around sixteen or seventeen, and she'd been writing about her future and having children one day. She'd mentioned that when she had a daughter she'd name her Artemis, a name she'd come across through a book of her adopted mother's, the author's name was Artemis.

She'd looked into it and found the Greek Myths, which led her mother to fall for the name even more. At this point in time she had no idea the gods were real.

She no longer had the journal, her uncle found her reading it, or trying to read it, and threw it in the fireplace. That was about a year ago.

Finally she said, "Yes, I think she thought naming me after Lady Artemis would bring me some sort of luck, and she just liked the name. She'd chosen it before she even knew she was a demigod."

"You're from Europe as well, right? How did you get to Half-Blood Hill last night?" Annabeth asked, continuing on with her game of twenty-questions, and Luke chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, she's a daughter of Athena, she gets like this sometimes."

"It's fine, I don't mind, I guess," she said, shrugging. "Yes, I am from England. I'm a witch, a wand-user, my bracelet was a portkey, which brought me as close to the camp as it could. Unfortunately it brought the hellhound with me, the cyclops joined the chase later."

"Wait, witch? Wand-user?" Luke asked, and Annabeth was nearly bouncing in her seat at the revelations.

"I never thought I'd meet one who was also a demigod!"

"Annabeth?" Luke began, raising an eyebrow. "What's she mean? Is she a daughter of Hecate or something?"

"Maybe," Annabeth said, frowning. "But not necessarily. Wand-users are commonly called witches or wizards and they do magic similar to Hecate's children, but also different. It's not quite as powerful in most cases, some spells I've heard are though, it varies. It also takes a lot more power to really affect a monster. Demigods typically aren't witches or wizards, they're one or the other. Rarely a demigod will be born with the ability of a wand-user."

Luke blinked, taking this in, and Artemis chuckled nervously, not knowing that part. Her mother's letter had eluded to it, but she'd been too shocked to take that fact in at the time. She was more concerned with the daughter of a Greek god part.

"Okay, well, we should take Misa here to Mr. D and Chiron," Luke said, and Annabeth nodded.

Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Misa...where did you get that from?" she demanded, not sure she liked this new nickname or not.

Artie was something she didn't mind, her mother had apparently called her that along with her papa (step-father). So while it was strange at first, as the only other names she'd been called hadn't been kind nicknames, it made her feel a connection to her parents.

Luke smirked.

"I just took the 'A' from the beginning of your name and put it after 'Mis' at the end; Misa."

She scrunched her nose up.

"It's Artemis, or Artie if you have to shorten it," she said, and Luke laughed.

"Whatever you say, Missy."

"That's even worse..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Though, it did amuse her, they'd hardly known her ten minutes, give or take, and already Luke and Artemis were arguing about something so trivial.

"Stop fighting, we should go. Artemis should get settled in before dinner."

Artemis stood up, and silently followed the first two people she'd met along the wrap around porch. Soon she could see a middle aged man, who looked as if he was going through withdrawal. Almost cherub-like in appearance, almost.

He was playing a game of what looked like pinochle, and across from him was a half-man, half-horse; a centaur, Artemis realized.

"You're a centaur," she gasped, drawing the attention to herself.

"Ah, I see you're awake..." Chiron trailed off, unsure what to call the new camper.

"Artemis...Potter, my name is Artemis Potter."

Chiron and Mr. D both looked momentarily surprised by her name, but Chiron soon smiled, and Mr. D just shrugged it off. It wouldn't be the first demigod named after a deity, though she was one of the very few demigods named after Artemis.

He could still remember the first boy who'd been cursed with the name, he'd been arrogant, and felt he lived up to the name better than Lady Artemis herself.

He wasn't seen again after his first year at camp, and Dionysus felt no inclination to care what Artemis had done to the boy (cause everyone knew it was her doing), with the very unfortunate name. That was the first and only occasion a god or goddess had been offended by a demigod baring their name.

"Joy, a new camper. I suppose I have no choice but to welcome you, Artemis Potter, to Camp Half-Blood," Mr. D said, his usual uninterested tone clear.

"You don't seem all that phased about this, Ms. Potter," Chiron noted.

"She's a witch, Chiron, a wand-user," Annabeth stated, still rather excited about the fact.

Chiron's eyes grew big, and Mr. D actually seemed a little taken aback, looking up from his cards slowly.

"That's rare," he muttered.

"Very," Chiron said. "And would you happen to know your parents, and how exactly you got here? Few do, Annabeth and Luke for instance were aware when they entered camp."

Artemis stiffened at the mention of her parents before hesitantly answering.

"They're...dead. My mom and step-father died when I was a year old, killed by Voldemort, a dark wizard," she stopped for a second, even she didn't know all the details. Just what the goblins had told her, and what was in her mother's letter. "My mom left me a letter explaining that I wasn't a Potter by blood. She made my bracelet into a portkey, which sent me here. Until about a week and half ago I lived with my Aunt and Uncle, but they weren't the kindest people, I left as soon as I could."

Luke grimaced, as did Annabeth. Both could sympathize with the dark haired girl. Though it sounded like her relatives might have been a lot worse than their families.

Chiron nodded grimly.

"I see, for now you'll need to stay..."

Before Chiron could finish, holograms appeared over her head, more than one, shocking them all.

The biggest symbol was that of a glowing blue unique looking lightning bolt (the Master Bolt), and it actually looked to crackle with lightning. There were fainter symbols, a red-black pomegranate, which was split open, so it was positioned almost on either side of the lightning bolt.

To finish it was an even fainter owl in a stormy gray and white color. It actually seemed to be flying around the lightning bolt. A combined symbol to show her heritage; last but not least a pale reddish glow overcame her, startling Artemis.

To her horror when she looked down she realized her shirt, a black t-shirt with a moon and stars on it, the phrase '___La Lune__ et les ____Étoiles', _meaning _'moon and stars'_ in french, was gone, as were her jeans, and gray and pink converse.

The hoodie had already been discarded, left in the infirmary trash bin since it was too bloody and ripped to be worn again.

The t-shirt, a favorite of hers since it had taken so much effort for her to steal the outfit to begin with, was also ripped in the back, but she'd been prepared to sew it back together. She wasn't the best at sewing but how much harder could it be than painting and drawing?

She now wore an almost off white sleeveless Grecian styled dress that went to her knees. It had a v-neck, but was modest, not that there was anything to showcase to begin with, she was nine. On her right bicep was a feather style armband, and on each wrist were golden leaf designed wrist cuffs that were actually quite long, and went up to cover part of her forearm as well.

Her charm bracelet was still on her right wrist, over the golden cuff – which wasn't all that bad she supposed. She actually liked the accessories, especially the owl pendant now around her neck. She wasn't a girly-girl by any means but she'd always liked jewelry, maybe in part because of the pretty jewels, and colors.

What she wasn't fond of were dresses, or skirts, they just seemed so impractical to her. She didn't hate them, but she knew she'd never exactly be fond of wearing them either. Moving on though. Her skin seemed even more blemish free than usual, and the fact she hadn't had a shower in nearly two weeks seemed to no longer be true.

Her hair was cleaner than it had been in a while, and was braided at the sides and pulled back with a elegant clip, leaving the rest to fall down to mid-back in waves with random loose curls (which was how her hair had always been, a mix of waves and loose curls as it neared the bottom).

They could all tell it was predominantly black, but there were lighter dark brown-auburn highlights that made it appear lighter, giving it the illusion that it was an ebony brown. Her lips were un-bitten, as were her nails. Thankfully, in Artemis' opinion, she didn't seem to have any makeup on.

On her feet were Greek style sandals that laced up to her shins.

As the glow from the wardrobe faded, along with the holograms above her head, Artemis blinked unsure of what had just happened. The others were just staring at her, Annabeth, and Luke's jaws had literally dropped. This was unheard of...at least to them.

They hadn't seen a demigod being claimed by more than one god before, but Chiron and Mr. D had, more so Chiron who had been with the camp longer than Mr. D's punishment had been in effect. It was more common in Ancient Greece and the number of legacies had taken an all time high during the 14th Century.

it was rare to find someone related to more than three gods, much less being more than a legacy, but a demigod as well. Chiron could only recall a dozen cases in the thousands of years he'd been alive.

"How..." Annabeth gasped, and Luke was just as speechless.

Chiron and Mr. D exchanged looks before Chiron soon recovered.

"It is determined; Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Athena, Persephone and Aphrodite."

"Legacy?" Annabeth questioned. "What's a legacy, Chiron?"

"Descendants of gods, children of demigods," Chiron began. "It is rare these days, though more common many years ago. There have been very few for centuries now. Artemis here is even more unique as a demigod and legacy of three. I have only seen one other similar case in the last decade."

Chiron turned to Artemis.

"Tell me child, was your mother Lily Evans?"

Artemis' eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

"Yes."

Chiron sighed, nodding.

"I am sorry to here she's passed on," he said. "Lily was a brilliant woman, from the little time I knew her. She did her grandmothers proud."

"Chiron, who is Lily Evans and how is Artemis related to the other goddesses and still just a demigod? You'd think with all that godly blood she'd be more than mortal," Luke stated, and asked at the same time.

"You're thinking to mathematically. No matter how closely, or how many, gods a demigod or legacy is related to, they will always be mortal, demigods in some cases and simple legacies in others. Only gods can give birth to gods," he explained.

"Lily Evans was an unique demigod, she was the daughter of two demigods, with her mother being a legacy of Athena. One of the first legacies I'd seen in a few centuries by this point. Lily's parents were Amaranth Taylor, a daughter of Persephone – which was rare, since Persephone doesn't have many children, one or two in a century, if that. Amaranth was also the granddaughter of Athena through her father, Darien Taylor. Lily's father was Christopher Hale, son of Aphrodite. They were young when they had Lily and feared dying, leading to her being without parents. Demigods usually don't live long enough to have children, so they decided to give their daughter up for adoption. They wanted her to be safe, and have a family that could properly provide for her needs. Christopher had mortal relatives in England, and Amaranth came up with the idea to keep her safe by giving birth to Lily in England. Not many monsters wonder to England as the gods rarely have kids outside the flame of the west. Their plan worked, obviously as I first met Lily when she was eighteen. Hecate delivered Lily to a good orphanage, she was quickly adopted by the Evans family."

Artemis scrunched up her brow, tilting her head to the side, and wishing she had her old outfit back. It had been more comfortable, even if the shirt had been ripped in the back, and a bit bloody.

"Why did Hecate deliver my mother to the orphanage?" she asked.

"Lady Hecate is good friends with Lady Persephone, and on the rare occasion Persephone has demigod children – usually in spite of her husband, though she's always loved her mortal children despite this – Hecate uses her magic to hide the pregnancy from Lord Hades, and delivers the children to their homes once born. Lady Hecate did her friend and Amaranth a favor, more so she also blessed Lily. Much like she did you, I am sure. For you to have inherited magic she would have had to."

Chiron took a deep breath.

"In any case, I met Lily in the August of 1990, I believe. She had no idea what she was, until she was claimed by Athena, Persephone and Aphrodite. She stayed only a short while, learned of her biological parents like she'd wanted to. She learned quickly, and made a home for herself in the Athena cabin, despite being welcome in the Aphrodite, especially since she'd inherited quite a bit from her paternal grandmother. That bracelet Artemis wears was hers, given to her by her grandmothers, though the lightning bolt and pomegranate charms are new. The other two became twin daggers. I assume the spear you used to defeat the cyclops is likely a gift from your father, and is the lightning bolt charm, while the pomegranate probably came from your grandmothers, though I don't know what it will become. Lily must have met Zeus after she left camp."

"Artemis must be powerful, then," Luke said, half teasing.

"Her scent will be very much so to monsters, as for power inherited from her godly relatives...I do not know. I know Lily was rather powerful, she'd inherited most her gifts from Athena, despite the distance...she was very intelligent. She had the beauty of an Aphrodite child, and had a rather potent Charmspeak. Though not as powerful as a child of Aphrodite, still she was persuasive in her own right. She also had quite the ability with the earth and plants, because of her relation to Persephone. If she had been given the time to really train and hone her skills she could have been close to the power of a child of the Big Three, I believe, especially given her magic," Chiron began.

"Artemis is a child of the Big Three, so obviously she'll be quite powerful given enough training and experience. As for what she'll inherit from her grandmothers, I don't know. What she does inherit will probably be rather passive, and limited, not quite on the level of a child of Persephone, Athena or Aphrodite seeing as the relation is quite distant for Artemis' case. Only time will tell."

"I think I need to sit," Annabeth muttered.

"You are sitting," Luke said, amused. "And shouldn't that be Artemis' line?"

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled.

"Luke, Annabeth," Chiron said, suddenly, realizing just how late it was getting. "Take Artemis to Cabin 1, I will help her adjust to the rest once she's gotten some rest. She looks like she may need some time to take this all in."

The two demigods nodded, and led Artemis to the Zeus Cabin.

"So, that's her," Dionysus said, absentmindedly. "Hecate's chosen Champion, the Girl-Who-Lived. I expected her to be taller."

Chiron smiled. It had been centuries since Hecate took a champion(s). The last had been the founders of Hogwarts themselves; one her own son...which was more than unusual, but not against any laws or rules.

From the lack of the tale-tale, birthmark-like tattoo on her wrist, Hecate hadn't claimed her champion yet. A reason Chiron had not mentioned it to Artemis.

He did get the feeling that Artemis Potter would be one of the most powerful demigods he'd train in this generation.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Do you think I'll get my clothes back?" Artie asked, looking down in disdain at her dress. "I really loved those clothes."

Luke chuckled.

"Here I was starting to question your relation to Aphrodite," he said, smirking.

Artemis glowered, and looked up as they came to a stop in front of the first large cabin. It was by far the largest there, with an almost as large feminine version beside it, but with peacocks and other carving on it. She looked at the smaller of the two and suddenly paled.

Hera. That must be Hera's cabin, it certainly had that unlived in quality, and from what she knew Hera never had mortal children. She was the goddess of marriage and a stickler for fidelity. She'd probably sooner eat slugs, or turn her husbands children into slugs...she nervously pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

She was screwed. She knew enough of how Hera reacted to her husbands bastard children, both mortal and immortal.

She really didn't want to be a slug, or something else, like a bloodstain because her father couldn't keep it in his pants (she maybe nine, but she knew where babies came from, she wasn't stupid). This did explain the cow dream, she was pretty sure Hera's sacred animal was a cow. How appropriate, she thought with a slight roll of her eyes.

The other cabins were also impressive looking, and her eyes were drawn to a fashionable cabin, as it was the first word that popped into Artemis' head. Maybe too...noticeable to put it nicely.

She just knew this was her great-grandmother Aphrodite's cabin. It had a panted roof, which seemed to be a mix of white, silver and blue, and a blue-and-white checkered deck with steps. The walls of the cabin were gray. She couldn't truly see inside, but from the window there seemed to be lace curtains, in pastel blue and green, almost similar to the roof. Potted carnations by the windows and the walls inside seemed to be a pale pink. She really wasn't too sure what she felt about it, but she did know it wasn't exactly her style...to much pink.

The next cabin to catch her attention was blue and gold in coloring, with an owl carved over the doorway with plain white curtains. She couldn't see what was inside but there seemed to be a large metal shed next to the building. She knew this was her great-great grandmother Athena's cabin.

They seemed a bit more welcoming than the Zeus cabin, which was like a marble coffin, large and white looking. It had large heavy white columns in the front, and large polished bronze doors that shimmered with holograms that were like lightning bolts. It drew her in, but at the same time was so large...she'd never seen anything like it. It was more like a temple than a cabin, and when she pushed the doors open she felt she was right.

The inside had a dome-shaped ceiling, which was decorated with moving mosaics of cloudy days and thunder bolts, and she was startled when it thundered. There was no furniture, and in the center was a ten foot tall statue of Zeus, which gave her the creeps worse than clowns.

It was like the poster boy of parental statues, saying obey the rules or be struck by lightning...or something along those lines. Further in were another set of bronze double doors, just like the ones at the entrance, and Annabeth and Luke exchanged looks.

"That's strange," Annabeth said. "I've never seen those doors in here before. Councilors check on the cabins, even the empty ones everyday..."

Luke nodded, and the two hesitantly entered the cabin at Artemis' questioning look. Considering they weren't immediately hit by lightning, they figured they were aloud as long as Artemis gave them permission, silent or not. That sounded about right, after all cabin inspections required entry to other cabins.

Artemis opened the second set of doors, and inside was a much quieter room, but with the same dome-shaped ceiling, but lacking the thunder. This one was a bit brighter, the clouds not quite as gray. The walls were a light blue and white color, the floors marble-like, and there were bunk beds lined up, six in total.

Trunks were at the foot of each bed, though only the first bunk bed's trunk had a name on it, her name (though it said Artemis Evans, instead of Artemis Potter). On the left side of each bunk bed was another, identical trunk, probably for whoever claimed the top bunk, and of course the name plaque was blank, her being the only child of Zeus.

The beds themselves had blue, white and gold bedding, across the room on the opposite wall were some bookcases, dressers, whiteboards, like one would see in a classroom, and a single table with six chairs in one corner close to the area with the bookshelves. She didn't know that it was similar to what was found in the library and workshops of the Athena cabin, just not as many.

She also saw a painting easel, and on top of her trunk was what looked like art supplies. There were two more doors inside the large room, which was rather large, making her wonder how it all fit inside the cabin, which didn't seem quite big enough for all of this.

Walking over she saw that the two doors led to a large walk in closet, which had a lot of clothes stocked inside already, and the other led to a moderately large bathroom. Which surprised her, their was a building with the bathrooms, which Annabeth and Luke had already pointed out to her.

Turning in a circle, she realized that this was a combined gift from her father, and grandmothers. Annabeth had already said this wasn't here before, so there was no other explanation. She didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't want special treatment, but for all she knew this was a way to buy her affections. After all, she'd spent seven years in her own definition of hell, never once helped by her father and grandmothers.

"Wow," Luke said, and she thought she saw a bit of envy in both Annabeth and his eyes.

She sighed, not wanting to be even more of an outcast because her godly family had seen fit to change the cabin to be more fitting for human habitation.

It was obvious by the bunk beds and number of them that this change wasn't just something for her, but in the future should her father have more children (which he supposedly wasn't supposed to have any) it would be for them as well.

She had a feeling most of the design was Athena and Aphrodite's doing, she already knew the clothes and closet were; while the flowers at the windows and vine like designs carved onto the trunks and dressers was her great-grandmother Persephone's addition.

She also felt that they must have had someone elses help, could gods do all of this? It seemed to be too magical, the way it was so much more spacious on the inside, but for all she knew that was child's play for a god.

"They must have added this on," Annabeth muttered, spotting her mother's touch with the bookshelves, table, and whiteboards. The art supplies were also probably from her.

She felt a tad jealous, but realized it wasn't like the gods didn't sometimes do something like this. The Aphrodite cabin changed every few years, and things were added to the cabins by their parents at random. It was simply that Artemis had more than one godly relative to do something like this.

She did wonder though, why the Hermes cabin always seemed so small, if they could accomplish with making the Zeus cabin bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

Luke was wondering the same thing, bitterly. Neither really looking at the fact that while the cabin was always small looking, that was because of all the kids crammed inside, and it was expanded some each time a new camper came, otherwise there would be no way all the unclaimed and minor gods children could fit inside with Hermes own children.

Artemis fidgeted, closing the closet and bathroom doors quickly. She didn't want to loose the only two friends, or who she thought of as friends, already. She knew what could happen to friendships when jealousy was involved.

She may have been the daughter of the King of the Gods, but she really didn't want others thinking she was getting special treatment.

Or that she was a spoilt brat, it was nice to have all this space and stuff, after living in a cupboard her whole life, that she could remember, but she didn't want it at the cost of making friends, and a place to call home inside the camp.

Luke and Annabeth both saw her uncertainly, and Luke smiled.

"Don't worry, Artie, no one will be too bothered. It's not like you asked your father and grandmothers for all of this, and seeing the place before this was added, I'm kind of glad they did. It was more like a mausoleum before," Luke said, and Annabeth nodded.

"Luke's right, you'll be fine. It looks almost like they did it so not only you'd feel more at home, but so there was a little piece of the Athena and Aphrodite's cabin here as well. The design is great..."

"Let's not start on the architecture, Anna," Luke said, amused. "We should show her the rest of camp before dinner. She'll probably want to rest at some point too."

Artemis wasn't all that tired, to be honest, just overwhelmed. Still, she turned back to glance around the room, and noticed the folded clothes she'd arrived in on the bed, minus the hoodie. The shoes no longer looked worn, and the shirt was repaired, as were the jeans. She smiled in relief, and nearly ran over and plucked them off the bed.

"I...I'm gonna change before we leave," she said, more confident now that she knew Luke and Annabeth weren't going to stop being her friends.

She hated how she was so easily self-conscious, but years at the Dursley's had left its emotional and mental scars.

Shaking her head, Artemis stepping inside the walk in closet, since it was the first door she came too, and quickly replaced the dress with the t-shirt, jeans, and converse. She left the golden wrist cuffs on and owl pendant, but removed the feather armband, which just got in the way.

"Alright, let's go," Artemis said, and the three demigods left the Zeus cabin, shutting both sets of bronze doors on the way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

At dinner, she sat alone, at a long table. She drew looks from everyone, no one had seen anyone sitting at the Zeus table in decades after all.

Part of their staring, especially from the Aphrodite cabin which whispered in what they thought was low tones, was because of her looks. They all seem to wonder if she was at the wrong table, and was a daughter of Aphrodite.

She looked down into the food the nymphs had brought her, and nearly buried her nose in the goblet of lemonade she'd asked the cup for – which had surprised her, a self filling cup. It seemed like something out of the future, but knew it must be magic.

Annabeth had said that she had obviously inherited her looks from Aphrodite, and the blessing of Aphrodite had enhanced them from what they normally were, but it would fade back to what it was before soon enough. It seemed kind of complicated, she'd inherited her beauty from Aphrodite, yet at the same time it wasn't on the same level as what some of the Aphrodite children she could see.

They all looked like celebrities, the most beautiful kids she'd ever seen, more so than her... but she'd never understood what people saw when they looked at her before she was claimed. She would be happy when her looks returned to normal attention grabbing instead of this enhanced glow about her. Apparently it happened to all children claimed by the love goddess.

The Athena children looked nothing like her, well other the look of intelligence and wisdom that seemed to be in all their eyes. Gray eyes, like the gray swirling in her blue eyes...so that was one thing in common. Most children had blonde hair, like Annabeth's, and were athletic looking.

Apparently there was no children of Persephone in this generation, her grandmother Amaranth had been the last. She wished, though, that someone was there to sit with her. She'd been alone her whole life almost, she wasn't fond of being alone – or maybe that was the Aphrodite blood she had (she'd say genes, but she'd learned gods didn't have DNA, so no genetics), they seemed like a very social group.

After they all sacrificed food to the gods, herself sacrificing to her father, and grandmothers, it was a minute or two before Chiron stood to his full height, and called the campers to attention.

"You may have all noticed, we have a new camper," he began, and motioned to Artemis. "All hail, Artemis Evans, daughter of Zeus, god of of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies; King of Olympus. Legacy of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Aphrodite, goddess of love, and Persephone, goddess of springtime. Champion of Hecate, goddess of the mist and magic."

The campers were silent, just looking at her, before it was like a flood of noise as they all began speaking to one another. With a deep breath, Artemis placed a fork full of food in her mouth, hoping the novelty of her arrival would wear off before they all drove her crazy.

Somehow she didn't think it would, not for a while.

Artemis was now aware of her status as Hecate champion, Chiron had taken her aside earlier and talked to her about papers that would place her as a legal citizen of America, should anyone go digging.

Of course, they'd not find Artemis Potter, she'd asked to be known as Artemis Evans, her mother's maiden name, as a way to distance herself from the savior image Magical Britain had of her.

As for Hecate, well, she'd been visited by the goddess in her dreams when she'd fallen asleep for an afternoon nap. The goddess had been kind, but also rather strict in ways.

She was beautiful as goddesses tended to be, with a black dress, reed torches, and accompanied by a polecat and dog. She seemed to be followed by a swirl of mist, and her hair was darkest of reds, and her eyes were a bright emerald green, similar in color to her mother's, but much darker and without the gray.

"_Who...who are you?" Artemis asked, eyes widening as she took a step back. _

"_I'm Hecate, goddess of the mist, magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy. I've been watching you for a long time now, Artemis." _

"_You're a stalker?" she asked without thinking, but thankfully the goddess simply laughed, amused. _

"_No, of course not. I keep an eye on all those blessed as wand-users. Especially those the Magical world refers to as Muggle-borns. You are a special case since you are a demigod and the great-grandchild of my dear friend, Persephone," Hecate said, with a smile, her torches disappearing. _

"_Oh," Artemis said. "So your why I'm a witch...Chiron said it was rare a demigod was also a witch or wizard." _

_Hecate nodded. _

"_That is true. I don't know exactly why, to be honest, but rarely a demigod is also born able to do wand magic, usually it takes my blessing, that in itself is just as rare. That's not why I am here though." _

_Artemis looked at the goddess questioningly, and Hecate continued. _

"_The reason I've watched you as much as I have, is not only because of your bloodline. It's because your future is so...diverse. I've seen many possible outcomes...some not so good, some rather happy. It was partially through this that I decided to chose you to become my champion." _

"_Champion?" Artemis echoed. "What exactly does that mean?" _

"_It's means I would become your patron goddess, you'd probably gain a few perks from being my champion as well. For example, you might gain a better grasp on the mist...or other things. Only time would really tell, it's rather random." _

She had said yes, not only because Hecate had been convincing, but because part of her liked the idea of more power – even if it wasn't like she'd suddenly be able to do everything a child of Hecate could do. She really didn't understand, she'd never craved power before...not really. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling, she really didn't want to get a big head like Dudley.

When she'd woken up, she'd realized that on her left wrist was a birthmark-like tattoo, black, which was a triple moon goddess symbol, one of the symbols of Hecate. According to Chiron it marked her as the Champion of Hecate.

When dinner ended she was more than happy to retreat to her cabin, asking Chiron if she could be excused from the singalong, which he'd granted, knowing she must have been overwhelmed from the days events.

Once she was inside the Zeus cabin, she ran passed the statue of her father, through the second set of doors, and collapsed onto her bunk bed.

Burrowing under the covers of her bed, making herself as small as possible, she fell into a dreamless sleep within seconds.


End file.
